fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Saline
Doomulus Saline is a member of the Doomuli. She was a former Namicean that was abducted into the Doomuli program, where she found she thrived in serving Doomulus Prime's needs to collect various items. She is a high commander in the Doomuli, taking orders from Doomulus Prime and Fenrir of the Flame personally. She has six limbs and mainly fights physically, similar to Doomulus Thai. The character was created by as a new Doomuli as well as to add further background into some of the other Doomuli characters. Doomulus Saline is a former Namicean turned Doomuli member that hates being seen as weak. She will bully anyone who complains about her and will resort to dirty tactics and doing hypocritical things in contrary to her own beliefs if it means winning and being the stronger fighter. Despite this, she has her softer side and is genuinely fascinated by material objects, collecting pearls on her trips to find objects representing events in Doomuli history. Description Doomulus Saline is a four legged humanoid with crab-like legs and arms, featuring large crab claws. She has orange eyes just like most Doomuli, and she additionally has a solid metal sheet of "hair" that she uses for steel headbutts. She wears a black jacket that features orange on the sleeves. She also wears a two piece outfit, with her chest being a additional layer of metal. She has a shaved-off raw rock perched on her shoulders as some kind of shoulder guard. Personality Doomulus Saline is a ruthless combatant that has no allegiance to anything but the Doomuli code. She is an absolute bully at times, making fun of her subordinates for being less powerful and less important than her, and will beat them down if they dare to complain about her to her face. She considers anything outside of the Doomuli code to be a sign of weakness, and only cares about those willing to switch sides and join the Doomuli cause. She is fully committed to obeying any and all commands of Doomulus Prime, and takes his message about preserving the universe very seriously. When not around others that would care about her Doomuli nature, she is actually quite nerdy about material objects, valuing pearls and collecting them for her own personal collection. She considers this part of Prime's plan as he wants her to collect pieces from every major battle that the Doomuli are involved in. She is ashamed about showing any sign of weakness, partially because the Namicean species is a notably fragile one, with their sand surfing ability being considered a skill they developed through evolution to hide from predators. As such, she rarely feels the need to use this ability unless she feels she is loosing. Additionally, she refuses to use Hyper Mode or any kind of non-Doomuli relegated boost to her power. Rather hypocritically though, she will use these "cheats" if she feels she is losing a major battle. Powers and Abilities Doomulus Saline is quite a skilled fighter, able to use all six of her limbs rather effectively in combat. She uses primarily her giant claws (infamously referred to as "big meaty claws" by Nycho and Obena) to attack, as well as using her hardening "hair helmet" to slam into foes she brings airborne. She also has the ability to sand surf, although she shies away from using this ability unless she is losing. The thought of being a failure eats her up, so she will typically use dirtier tactics when losing, although she does fight fair otherwise. Specific Abilities Appearances TBA Relationships The Doomuli In general, Doomulus Saline is somewhat high ranked in the organization and has complete loyalty to it. She scolds anyone who strays away from the Doomuli code, and has great respect for Doomulus Prime. She however, is rather mean and rude to her subordinates and beats them up if they complain about her. Gallery DoomulusSaline.png|Doomulus Saline MK. 1 DoomulusSalineV2Painted.png|Doomulus Saline MK. 2 Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Doomuli Members Category:The Doomuli Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Trip to uHive Category:Summer Dayz